<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends with benefits by shoobydoobiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111312">Friends with benefits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoobydoobiii/pseuds/shoobydoobiii'>shoobydoobiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, KindOf?, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Multi, Original Character(s), Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoobydoobiii/pseuds/shoobydoobiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends get board one day and have a threesome <br/>-That’s all I got. I don’t know how to use Ao3. </p><p>The character Thomas belongs to my partner and the characters Antebellum and Clementine belong to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends with benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another boring day in the bunker. Antebellum, Clementine, and Thomas were all in the living room doing random activities to pass the time. Antebellum and Thomas were cuddling with each other while playing some sort of video game off of Clementine's holo tablet. </p><p>Clementine looks over at the two from her spot on the floor and puts her book down. She turns her body to where she was facing the two and props her head up on the couch cushions. </p><p>Antebellum was in Thomas's lap and he had one arm across her waist while the other was being used to play the game on the holographic screen of the tablet. Antebellum was sitting crisscross in Thomas's lap and she would look up at him when she wanted to talk to him or crack a joke about how he sucked at the game. </p><p>Clementine lightly furrowed her brows, watching her two idiots being all cute was nice and all but she was bored, she had tried playing every card game known to her and reading various books that she had found in the ruins of destroyed towns but nothing could keep her interest for long. She stands up and stretches her arms above her head and she goes to stand behind the holographic screen the other two had their eyes glued to. She traces her finger across the back of the screen and taps it twice making the screen pixelate away. </p><p>Antebellum pouts and Thomas shoots Clementine a glare, "What was that for Clem?" </p><p>Clementine kneels in front of the two, making sure to move the tablet out of her way, and lays her arms and head in Antebellum's lap "I'm bored." She looks up at the two with blank eyes. </p><p>Thomas deadpans "You could have asked to play the game with us instead of turning it off asshole." </p><p>Clementine pouts, "but I didn't wanna play the gameee,"her pout turns into a smirk ", Id much rather play with you two~" </p><p>Thomas looks at her with a puzzled expression and Antebellum suddenly smiles "Hmm I don't know Lemon that game was really funnn, I think you need to apologize to Thomas and I for turning it off."Antebellum runs her hands through Clementines hair. </p><p>“Wait what are you two talking about? I said you could play the game with us if you wanted Clem, and I mean the game wasn't that interesting I don't think she needs to apologize for turning it off or anything." Thomas raps his other arm around Antebellum's waist and rests his head on her shoulder. </p><p>“Ohh but I think I do need to apologize it was really rude of me to turn the game off.” Clementines smirk grows into a smile and she puts her hands on Thomas's thighs to lift herself up to where she was face to face with Antebellum and whispers, “What kind of apology were you thinking of, your highness?" </p><p>Antebellum places her hand on the back of Clementines neck, "hmmm..." her eyes seem to light up "we haven't done this in a while," and as her words fade into a whisper she pulls Clementine the rest of the way to her. Their lips touch softly as they kiss one another. </p><p>Thomas's face heats up and he looks between the two girls while slowly removing his head from where it rested on Antebellum's shoulder. "I- uh- oh" Thomas stammers, he knew the girls had an interesting relationship and that they did 'stuff' together every now and then but they had never done it out in the open and never while he was in the same room. </p><p>Clementine pulls away from Antebellum and looks past her to lock eyes with Thomas who was awkwardly gaping at the two. "Tommy, you ok with this?" She says in a soft voice. </p><p>Thomas tries to compose himself  "Am I ok with you two kissing? Well yea I don't mind I mean I've known you two do stuff like that for a while I just-" </p><p>Clementine smiles and leans up past Antebellum and places a quick kiss on his cheek " haha, it's nice to know you're ok with me and Bell kissing but that's not what I was meaning to ask let me reword my question..." Clementine climbs up onto the couch next to Thomas and Antebellum turns around in his arms and repositions herself to where she's straddling his waist with her arms around his neck. "I guess a better question to ask would be, would it be ok if we kiss you? Not on the cheek like usual but actually kiss you." </p><p>Thomas looks at Clementine for a second and then nods "Ok, bet." Clementine smiles and grabs Thomas in a hug "ok cool, also full disclosure I don't have any romantic feelings towards you I just think it'd be nice to kiss you" </p><p>Thomas wiggles one of his arms out from where it was wedged between Antebellum and Clementine and hugs her back. " You sound like a dork when you say stuff like that, but yea I understand... I think it'd be nice to kiss you too." He smiles sheepishly. </p><p>Antebellum pouts "what about meeeee I want kisses tooooo!" she tightens her grip around Thomas's neck. </p><p>Thomas chuckles and looks at Antebellum "I mean I guesss I could kiss you if I hadddd toooo-" Antebellum pouts with fake hurt in her eyes and Thomas immediately takes it back "I mean yes! I'd love to kiss you too..." a slight blush blooms across his cheeks. </p><p>Antebellum perks up "Sweet!" she sits up in Thomas's lap and hooks her fingers through his hair to pull him towards her and kisses him. This kiss was less soft than the one she had shared with Clementine. She tugged on Thomas's hair as he released Clementine from the side hug he had her in. One of his hands comes to rest on Antebellum's hip while the other runs up her back and stops when the tips of his fingers were just barely under the smaller girls crop top. </p><p>Clementine watches with a pleased smile, this was much more interesting than watching them play video games. </p><p>Thomas pulls away from the kiss to get some air, he stares into Antebellum's eyes, they were glossy and unfocused. Thomas glances over to Clementine who seemed to be stuck in a trance. Thomas smiles and leans towards Clementine. He places a kiss on her jaw and then the corner of her mouth. </p><p>Clementine snaps out of her stupor and leans towards Thomas and captures his lips. Clementine took control of the kiss and swiped her tongue across Thomas's bottom lip.  Thomas leaned back, Clementine chasing after him, he smirked at her with his lips tightly pressed together. </p><p>Antebellum decided she was on Clementines side today and she slid her hand down Thomas's torso and then slowly lifted her hand up his shirt and buried her face into the crook of his neck. As she trailed her hands up his bare sides she peppered kisses on his neck. </p><p>Clementine leans forward once more and re-captures Thomas's lips. At the same time Antebellum began to gently suck on Thomas's neck causing him to let out a little gasp that gave Clementine the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. </p><p>Thomas and Clementine battled for dominance for a little bit but ultimately Clementine won. </p><p>Antebellum had sucked a few small hickies into Thomas's neck by now and she decided that she wanted more attention. She untangled herself from Thomas and lightly pushed on Clementines shoulder to get her to pull away from Thomas Clementine leaned back and Antebellum climbed into her lap. Antebellum took  one of Clementines hands and laced their fingers together. She turned to look back at Thomas who was pouting due to the lack of a small pink haired girl that was previously sat in his lap. She smiled and reached for his hand and pulled him to where he was pressed against her back. "Don't worry I wouldn't leave you out." she pecked him on the cheek and placed his hand on her hip, his other hand copying the motion, landing on her other hip. </p><p>Thomas leans into Antebellum successfully squishing her between Clementine and himself. He kisses the base of her neck and then rests his head on her shoulder. The hands he once held on her hips were now circled around her waist. "You're pretty needy Ants. </p><p>Antebellum smiled brightly and nuzzled closer to Clementine "I wouldn't call it needyyyy I'd call it a strong want to be in the middle of everything, y'all can go back to doing what y'all were doing I'll just chill right here for a bit." Antebellum still held Clementines hand tightly and she curled the other one to her chest and laid her head on The talker girls chest.</p><p>“You heard the princess, she obviously wants a show.” Clementine reaches her arm around Thomas's neck and pulls him back to her to continue their little make-out session. </p><p>Antebellum was enjoying watching the two go at it, she had let go of Clementines hand a while ago so she could run it through the taller girls curly blonde hair instead. She was so lost in her daze she almost didn't notice Thomas sliding his hand slowly up her stomach from where he held her waist, deciding he was going too slow she grabbed one of his hands and placed it where she assumed it's intended destination was: up under her crop top. </p><p>Thomas startled and pulled away from Clementine "Ants-" </p><p>Antebellum giggles, "what, did I scare you? This is where your hand was going isn't it?" She looks back at him with her hand still over his. </p><p>"Go on Tommy don't be shy~" Clementine coos at him.  She pushes Antebellum back into Thomas's lap. </p><p>He does as he's told and slips his hand farther up Antebellum's shirt bringing it to cup her breast and run his thumb over her nipple. This makes Antebellum bite her lip and sink farther into Thomas's lap. Thomas brings his other hand up to her other breast and does the same thing to it. </p><p>"Wait, take her shirt off." Clementine interrupts Thomas. He stops and peeks at Antebellum's face to see if she'd be ok with that and when he saw that she was absolutely blissed out and raising her arms so he could slide the shirt off he gently pulled the crop top up over her head and off of her. He tossed the shirt to the side and placed little kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder while running his hands from her sides to her breasts again. He pinched and massaged her breasts until it started to pull little groans out of the pinkette. </p><p>Antebellum started to get a little restless, she squirmed in Thomas's lap and pushed her ass agains his crotch trying to get a reaction out of him so she wouldn't be the only one in the room making little noises. </p><p>"I think the princess wants this to got a little bit farther~ how do you feel about that Thomas?" Clementine leans in closer to the two. </p><p>Thomas doesn't speak, all he can focus on is Antebellum's slow grinding on his crotch. He finally leans down to half way whisper in Antebellum's ear, “well I guess if the princess wants to then I have no choice but to oblige~" </p><p>Clementines eyes sparkle. "Well then let's move this into a bedroom, to make it more comfortable for the princess." Clementine scoops Antebellum up off of Thomas's lap and in her arms and makes her way to her bedroom; Thomas's bedroom was the closest but Clementine had a bigger bed. </p><p>Thomas stood to follow the girls and was immediately met with an awkward feeling between his legs, this just made him hurry to Clementines bedroom door. He opened the door and bowed as Clementine carried Antebellum through the door. </p><p>"Guuuyyyyssss y'all are being sooooo weirdddd stoppppp!" Antebellum whined and covered her face with her hands, "you know you love to be called princess, princess~" Clementine coos as she lays Antebellum on the bed and crawls on top of her. "Hey, let me see those pretty eyes princess" Clementine says as she tugs on Antebellum's wrists. </p><p>Antebellum was blushing as red as a rose, she looked up into Clementines eyes with a pout "you're dumb." she mumbles and wraps her arms around Clementines neck pulling her down slightly but not all the way, Clementines own hazel green eyes stare back into Antebellum's with such fondness that you'd think they were actually a couple and not just occasional fuck buddies. </p><p>Clementine lets herself the rest of the way down to kiss Antebellum, their kisses were always soft and each one of them had the same amount of control over the kiss. </p><p>Thomas had been watching star struck and still by the door. Clementine breaks the kiss and lifts herself back up to look back at Thomas, she motions for him to come to the bed. He can't move for a second and then his feet finally allow him to move. </p><p>Clementine grabs his hand and pulls him onto the bed, and moves so he can take her place above Antebellum. </p><p>Antebellum smirks and grabs him by his shirt collar to pull him to her. She kisses him and starts to unbutton his shirt. He stops the kiss and takes her hands and pins them above her head with one hand. Antebellum pouts at him. He smiles and runs his other hand up her side. Clementine gets behind Thomas and pushed herself up against his back while snaking her hands around his chest to continue taking his shirt off. Thomas lets go of Antebellum's wrists to let Clementine tug his shirt off. Antebellum keeps her arms above her head and watches Clementine strip Thomas. </p><p>Once his shirt is of Thomas leans over Antebellum and kisses the center of her chest and leaves a trail of kisses to her left breast stoping just before he got to her nipple to nip at the skin. </p><p>Antebellum whines and looks away from him. Thomas chuckles and runs his tongue over her nipple, receiving a sharp gasp from Antebellum in return. He takes it in his mouth and lightly sucks and laps at the hardening bud. </p><p>Clementine reaches around Thomas to give Antebellum's right breast some attention and rolls her nipple in between her finger tips. </p><p>Antebellum squirms and whines but still keeps her arms held above her head. Clementine slips her other hand down the front of Thomas pants and palms at his crotch. </p><p>Thomas takes his mouth off of Antebellum and presses into Clementines hand  to get more friction, his pants were becoming increasingly annoying. </p><p>Clementine chuckles and slides her other hand down Antebellum's stomach to her belt buckle. "I think the princess wants you to fuck her Tommy~" Clementine whispers in his ear as she undoes the smaller girls belt. </p><p>Thomas suppresses the urge to thrust his hips again and just focuses on Clementine slipping Antebellum's belt off of her. Instead of tossing the belt to the side Clementine moves around Thomas to where she can reach Antebellum's raised arms, she loops the belt around Antebellum's wrists making makeshift cuffs to bind them together. </p><p>Thomas was shocked, Antebellum was such a live wire he figured she would be trying to break out of the restraints but no she was just laying there with a lazy smile on her lips and glazed over eyes. </p><p>Clementine lifts the smaller girl into a sitting position and pulls her hair into a ponytail instead of her usual space buns. Clementine catches Thomas's confused gaze. "She doesn't like it when her hair gets everywhere and in her face." Clementine tugs Antebellum's ponytail to the side to get her to expose her neck more. "Also ponytails are more useful than buns." Antebellum's blush somehow turns 10 shades darker and Clementine kisses along her exposed neck. </p><p>Thomas wastes no time in getting back in between Antebellum's legs and undoes the buttons on her shorts. He pulls them off of her legs leaving her in only a pair of black underwear. </p><p>He goes to move forwards when Clementine stops him and pushes him back gently while pulling Antebellum to her chest "nah uh, your turn pretty boy.” </p><p>Thomas let's out a huff and hurriedly undoes his pants. He shoves them down his legs and  kicks them off of his feet and into the floor. He was left in only his boxers where an obvious tent could be seen. "Can I have her back now?" Thomas says crawling back towards the girls. </p><p>Clementine keeps her hold on Antebellum, "Is that any way to talk to a princess Thomas? Ask her nicely or you don't get to do anything." Clementine says in an authoritative tone. </p><p>Thomas thinks for a second and then pulls Antebellum away from Clementine and to himself. He sits her on his lap and leans in to whisper in her ear. "Can I fuck you Princess? Pretty please~" he kisses right next to her ear and holds her tight in his arms and grinds his hips up into hers. “I’ll make it feel really good I promise.” </p><p>Antebellum buries her face into the crook of his neck and tries to copy Thomas's movements but he holds her hips still. She whimpers and lets out a small moan. </p><p>"Use your words Bell, tell him what you want." Clementine says from her spot leaned again the headboard of her bed. </p><p>“Y-yes please," Antebellum leans back to look into Thomas's eyes, "f-fuck yes-s you can fuck me, please~" Antebellum basically begs and tries to move her hips again to no avail. Thomas smiles and lays Antebellum onto the bed while kissing her neck.</p><p> "Thank you princess~" Clementine moves off of the bed and to her dresser where she starts to rummage around, seemingly looking for something. "You know, you actually gotta take your underwear off" she says as she pulls something out of the drawer. She keeps it behind her back as she walks back over to the bed, "c'mon show us what you've got." </p><p>Thomas's face shines red and he sits up. He then smirks and eyes Clementine up and down. "Hey now something's not right, me and Ants are down to our undies and you're still fully clothed?” </p><p>Clementines face heats up. She hadn't even realized that she was still clothed, she sets the items she had gotten out of the drawer down in the bed. Slowly her hands grip her shirt and she pulls it off over her head. She then slips out of the shorts she had on and tossed them off to the side. She was now only in a blue pair of boy shorts and a blue and black bra. "Better?" She asked and crosses her arms across her chest. </p><p>"Yes~" Thomas smirks and grabs one of her arms so he can pull her towards him and back onto the bed. He hadn’t even acknowledged the items she had placed on the bed yet.</p><p>Clementine gets closer to Thomas and sits up on her knees so she's a little bit taller than him. She leans down to kiss him and run her fingers through his hair. The kiss was quick and when they separated Clementine moved back a little to give Thomas some space. </p><p>Both of the girls stare at Thomas now and wait for him to make the next move. Thomas swallows hard and gently pushes his boxers down to his knees and then sits back to pull them the rest of the way off. The girls had their eyes glued to his crotch and both of their faces lit up in a bright red blush, this made Thomas blush and look away. </p><p>Clementine was the one to pull him to her this time. She slides her hand down his torso with a devilish grin and stops just before she reaches his dick.  "Want me to touch you pretty boy?”Thomas nods his head and bites his lip. She leans in and whispers "beg" in his ear. </p><p>Thomas's face goes completely red in embarrassment but he doesn’t miss a beat. "u-uhh ca-an you please touch me?" </p><p>Clementine looks over at Antebellum "hmm do you think that was good enough princess?" </p><p>Antebellum gets and evil look on her face.  "I don't know~ I think he needs to put a little more sincerity into it." Thomas shoots a glare at Antebellum. </p><p>Clementine moves her hand farther away from where Thomas wants it. This makes him whine "a-ah I can't do better-" he looks Clementine in the eyes "Pleaseeeeee Clem~ can you touch me, please?” </p><p>Clementine seems pleased with his words and slips her hand back down to his crotch. "Good boy~" she raps her hand around the base of his dick and slowly slides it up to his tip. She rubs her thumb over his slit and he gasps. He leans forward and puts his head on her shoulder. "T-thank you mnn-" Clementine kisses his temple and then slides her hand back down his shaft again tightening her grip slightly and then back up, she repeated this motion a few more times. <br/>Thomas had his mouth attached to her neck to try and keep himself from making too many noises. </p><p>Clementine lets go of his member right as he was beginning to loose control of his hips. Thomas whines again and Clementine brings his face to where their lips were almost touching but not quite. "Don't worry, you still have a princess to please~" </p><p>Thomas glances over to look at Antebellum. She had her cuffed hands in between her legs and she was rubbing circles around her clit through her panties. Clementine pushes Thomas closer to Antebellum. And follows after him, she grabs Antebellum's wrists and pulls them back over her head. "Getting impatient are we princess?"  Antebellum pouts and nods her head. "My apologies your highness we'll give you all of our attention now." Clementine leans down and kisses her cheek making her giggle.</p><p> "As you should." Antebellum remarks with a smug look. Thomas was waiting patiently in between Antebellum's legs. </p><p>Clementine sat back up and motioned for Thomas to take Antebellum's underwear off. Thomas does just that and throws the small piece of fabric onto the floor and then waits. Clementine gets an amused smile on her lips, "are you waiting for me to tell you what to do?" </p><p>Thomas looks at Clementine with wide eyes and then looks away "maybe..." </p><p>Clementines eyes light up "oooh~ in that case," she thinks for a second, " kiss her." Thomas nods and leans himself over the smaller girl. He trails kisses up her neck to her mouth. He kisses her softly at first but then he deepens the kiss, Antebellum opens her mouth and Thomas slips his tongue in. Antebellum moans into is mouth and raises her hips to try and get some friction. </p><p>Thomas pulls back from the kiss and looks Antebellum in the eyes, smiles, and then places a small kiss on her nose. Antebellum smiles back and giggles. </p><p>Clementine thinks of what to tell him to do next. She ponders for a moment and then leans close to Thomas's ear "now I want you to trail kisses down her body, and then use that pretty mouth of yours on her clit." </p><p>Thomas smirks "yes ma'am~" he kisses her one more time on the mouth and then starts his way down. He leaves a trail of small kisses down to her chest, when he gets there he pays a little extra attention to her chest area and then moves on down her stomach. He stops right before he gets to his destination and  sits up to admire her. Her face was bright red and her lips were kissed pink and swollen, she had little marks and hickeys all over her neck and chest. Thomas lowered himself back down and held her hips down and her legs open slightly more than they already were. </p><p>He stuck his tongue out and licked up her slit stoping at her clit. "A-ahh!" Antebellum's hips twitched but she was unable to move them much due to Thomas holding them down. Thomas smiled and circled her clit with his tongue a few times then put his mouth around it and sucked gently. </p><p>She whimpers and brings her hands down from above her head so she can cover her face. Clementine strokes her hair and pulls her hands away from her face so she can watch her facial expressions. </p><p>Thomas continues licking and sucking on her until her legs were shaking and she was a moaning mess. </p><p>Clementine decides it was time for him to stop and gently pulls him off of Antebellum by his hair. His face was wet with a mixture of saliva and Antebellum's juices so she grabs  a tissue from her bedside table and wiped his face off for him. " I think you were enjoying that just as much as she was." Clementine chuckles and throws the tissue off to the side to deal with later. </p><p>Thomas smiles sheepishly and takes a look at Antebellum, she was basically drooling and her breath came out in small pants. She was also staring off into space with a goofy smile on her face. </p><p>Clementine looks over to admire her with him and then pats his back, "now I want you to fuck her." Antebellum perks up at this and spreads her legs farther apart while staring Thomas right in the eyes. "Go on, Tommy she's waiting~" Clementine gets off the bed remembering the items she had gotten out of her drawer. </p><p>Thomas takes his dick in his hand and strokes it a few times, he then lines his hips up with Antebellum's. He slowly pushes forward and Antebellum bites her lip. Thomas goes slow but before he realizes it their hips meet and Antebellum's eyes were screwed shut. </p><p>Thomas stays still just in case she needs a moment. Slowly she opens her eyes back up and roles her hips. "You can move now." She says breathlessly. </p><p>Thomas groaned as she kept slowly rolling her hips against his. He leans over Antebellum so he can kiss her again and then he pulls out of her slightly and thrusts back in. </p><p>Antebellum gasps and Thomas kisses the corner of her mouth. He kept a slow pace for a moment and Antebellum held him to her with her legs like he'd disappear if she let go. </p><p>Clementine broke through Thomas's concentration by getting back on the bed. He stops his thrusts and looks over to Clementine to see what she’s up to. This causes Antebellum to whine. </p><p>Clementine was now kneeling on the bed wearing an interesting contraption that Thomas had never seen before. Clementine catches him starting and smirks. “I forgot you come from a time where these didn’t exist.” </p><p>Thomas’s eyes stay glued to the thing. “Uhh... what is it?... it looks phallic..” Antebellum rolls her eyes but decides to be patient even though Thomas was still half submerged in her. </p><p>Clementine laughs at Thomas’s statement. “This is a strap on. People who don’t have dicks use it to fuck people.” She smirks at him. “If it’s ok with you... I’d like to use it on you.” </p><p>Thomas’s face lights up with curiosity. “Soooo... does it go where I think it goes?” Clementine nods patiently. Thomas contemplates for a second “S-sure I’ll try anything once haha.... and you’ll stop if I don’t like it right?” He looks up into Clementines eyes.</p><p>She moves closer to kiss him, “ Of course pretty boy. I need to prep you first, pull out of Bell for me.” Thomas complies and slips out of the smaller girl below him who is contemplating on either throwing a fit or enjoying the show. </p><p>Clementine grabs the other item she had gotten out of her drawer. It was just a standard bottle of lube. She pops the cap open and squirts a generous amount onto her hand. “ I need you to put your ass in the air and head down, you could even play with Bell while I work you open~” Thomas complies and gets into position. Placing his mouth back on Antebellum’s clit to distract himself.</p><p>Clementine smiles at the two and then squirts some more lube onto Thomas’s ass. He shivered at the cold liquid but kept his attention on Antebellum, who looked like she was having the time of her life. Clementine rubbed circles around Thomas’s hole and gently pushed her index finger in. </p><p>Thomas gasped and pulled off of the pinkette. “A-ahh- t-that feels weird.” Clementine stops and waits for him to tell her to either stop or keep going. Thomas sighs “keep going please, go slow though.” He then goes back to sucking on Antebellum.</p><p>“Will do.” Clementine continues to push her finger in slowly. Finally when she gets knuckle deep she pulls out slightly and gently pushes back in. This makes Thomas groan which in turn makes Antebellum gasp at the vibration in her clit. “You ok, Thomas?” Thomas let’s out an ‘mmhmm’ and Antebellum moans. Clementine chuckles and pulls her finger out more and speeds up a little bit. After a little bit of one finger Thomas pulls off of Antebellum again. “M-more please.” Clementine stops her movement and he whines. “I see you’re enjoying this hmm pretty boy.” </p><p>Thomas whines again “y-yes ma’am- please keep going.” He says breathlessly and pushes back on her finger. </p><p>Clementine smiles and pulls out only to push two fingers back in. She goes slow all the way until she’s half way in and then slowly starts to push in and out. She curls her fingers and when she thinks he’s ready she opens her fingers slightly and starts to stretch him more. Finally she adds a third finger and Thomas is already gripping the sheets with his head laid on Antebellum’s stomach, he had long given up trying to distract himself by playing with her. </p><p>Suddenly Clementine pulls her fingers out of him and she grabs the discarded bottle of lube to put some more on her hand. “Ok, do you think you’re ready pretty boy?” Clementine pulls Thomas up to where he’s on his hands a knees.</p><p>Thomas looks back at her, “I think I am... just stop if I ask you to ok?” He says nervously and Clementine leans over him to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“I promise I will stop if you ask me to, now get repositioned back in bell for me ok?” Thomas nods and moves back over Antebellum and slides into her with ease. </p><p>Antebellum groans, “ Finallyyyy I was starting to feel left out.” She smirks at the two above her playfully. </p><p>Clementine smirks back and Thomas giggles. Clementine lathers the lube in her hand over the dildo that was secured tightly in the strap on harness. She makes sure that the silicone appendage is thoroughly covered and them lines it up with Thomas’s hole. “You ready? You’re gonna have to relax or it won’t feel good.”</p><p>Thomas takes a deep breath and tries to prepare himself and relax. “ Yea I’m ready.” He buries his face into the nape of Antebellum’s neck and she kisses his temple. </p><p>“Ok I’m going to push in now...” Clementine slowly starts to push into Thomas and she massages his back to try and keep him relaxed. </p><p>Thomas takes a sharp breath and bites Antebellum’s neck lightly to ground Himself. Antebellum whimpers and presses another kiss to Thomas’s head. </p><p>Clementine pushes until her hips meet his. She stays still and lets Thomas adjust to the strange feeling. This takes a while and Clementine is getting ready to ask Thomas if he was ok when he rolled his hips back into her hips. </p><p>Thomas moans, “you can move it’s ok,” he pants, “feels good...” he presses a sloppy kiss into where he bit Antebellum’s neck and then props himself up so he can kiss her on the lips. </p><p>Clementine smiles and starts to pull out slowly and then push back in with a little more force which also causes Thomas’s dick to press farther into Antebellum. Thomas cries out, “ Aaah- mmnn, yes oh my...” Antebellum giggles and hooks he legs around the back of Clementines legs to pull them all a little closer together. <br/>Soon they all fall into a steady medium paced rhythm of  Clementine thrusting into Thomas and Thomas thrusting into Antebellum. The three somehow pushed closer together and the noises they made got louder and louder. </p><p>Antebellum was now trying to pull her wrists out of the restraints so she could touch the other two but to no avail. Thomas kisses her on the mouth again and she forgets all about her bound wrists. Suddenly Thomas hits something that makes Antebellum let out a small scream. And the trios thrusts stop. </p><p>“N-no don’t stop! T-there do that again!" Thomas complies and hits that spot a few more times pulling even louder noises out of Antebellum than before. </p><p>“C-Clem I think I’m gonna cum.” Thomas gasps out as his arms start to shake from holding himself up. </p><p>Clementine gets an evil idea and stops her thrusts abruptly and holding Thomas’s hips so he can’t move. The two below her cry out and Antebellum almost sobs, "n-noooo I don't want you to stoppppp." </p><p>Clementine smiles at Antebellum while pulling out of Thomas,"shh I think you'll like this." Antebellum pouts but stops complaining. Thomas, balls deep in Antebellum, looks at Clementine with a pout and whines at her. <br/>"Oh shush, I want to switch positions, Thomas, in my lap. Antebellum on top." Antebellum smiles "haha I'm in control now bitch." Thomas thrusts his hips against Antebellum's once, successfully shutting her up and making her melt. He pulls all the way out of her and pulls her up to her knees. </p><p>Clementine takes the belt off of Antebellum’s wrists and throws the belt to the side. Thomas waits patiently for more instructions, not really knowing what to do. “C’mere pretty boy.” Clementine beckons him over to her where she’s leaning against the headboard of her bed and grabs his hips to guide him to where his ass is hovering over the dildo. “I need you to lower yourself slowly, I’ll hold your hips so I can help you.”</p><p>Thomas nods and at first slowly lowers himself down only to just go for it and sits completely down on the toy attached to the harness Clementine is wearing. He lets out a loud moan and Clementine kisses his neck and massages his hips. “Damn pretty boy you didn’t have to bottom out like that but ok.” She giggles and makes eye contact with Antebellum who was waiting patiently. “Such a good girl for being patient, come get on top.” </p><p>Antebellum complies and straddles Thomas’s hips and lines his dick back up with her hole. When she seats herself on his dick he raps his arms around her waist and kisses her chest. </p><p>Clementine grabs Antebellum’s hand, “when you’re ready you can move. Go as fast as you like princess.” Clementine kisses her hand and then releases it so Antebellum can grab Thomas’s shoulders to steady herself. </p><p>Antebellum smirks and circles her hips on Thomas’s dick. Thomas slides his hands down her thighs and back up to grips her hips, Antebellum grinds down one more time before lifting herself almost all the was off his dick. She then drops herself down. This also causes the dildo to push deeper into him. </p><p>The combined sensations pulls a drawn out moan out of Thomas. His grip tightens and he presses up into her. " You look so cute under me~" Antebellum whispers in his ear, now that she's on top she's a little bit cocky.</p><p> "And you look cute bouncing on my dick." Thomas shoots back at her in between pants. </p><p>“Ohhh? Like this?" Antebellum starts to <br/>bounce herself up and down, occasionally rolling her hips. Thomas throws his head back onto Clementines shoulder and he can't keep himself from moaning. Soon the two were just going at it, getting any type of friction they could. </p><p>As Antebellum got closer to climax she lost the ability to hold herself up and she fell into Thomas's chest. Thomas moved his hands from her hips to her back and he held her tight as he began thrusting up into her. His thrusts went faster and harder until Clementine whispered "slow down." He gradually slowed down until he was just rocking deep into Antebellum and onto the toy in his ass. </p><p>Clementine holds  him close and kisses his neck as he pleasured himself and Antebellum. Thomas buries his head into the crook of her neck and places soft kisses all on her shoulder and neck. Antebellum was starting to let out a string of little moans and whimpers while he rocked their hips together. </p><p>Thomas feels himself getting close right when Antebellum suddenly clenches around him. She presses her hips onto him as hard as she can as her insides spasm. Thomas grunts and rubs her back until she lets him move again. Antebellum cuming and the toy pressing into what he assumes is his prostrate puts him right on the edge so it only takes a few more rocks of their hips until he cums too. Thomas rides out his orgasm and then their hips stop moving. </p><p>The three hold each other tight and they just stay like that so everyone can catch their breath. Clementine kisses them both on the cheek and rubs Antebellum’s arm, “You need to get up princess.” Antebellum whines but lifts herself off of Thomas’s now soft member and falls back onto the bedd. “Your turn pretty boy.” </p><p>“Ok gimme a second...” Thomas’s mumbled. He sounded fucked out ant tired. He lifted himself up with a little more struggle than Antebellum. Clementine helps him off of the toy and then helps him lay on the bed. She slips the harness off of herself and lays it on the bedside table, she’ll clean it later, she thinks to herself. </p><p>“Well... that was fun" Antebellum croaks out in between pants. </p><p>"We should definitely do this again." Thomas says and he cuddles into Antebellum. </p><p>“Definitely, but for right nowww you two need a shower" Clementine gets up off of the bed.</p><p>Thomas raises his head and looks over at her. "You didn't even get off, did you just wanna watch us fuck or something?" Antebellum also raises her head and looks at Clementine. A shower was sounding really good to her right about now, she felt sweaty.</p><p>Clementine smiles sheepishly "so what if I did? Y'all enjoyed it right?" She goes to help Antebellum off of the bed and holds her up when her legs wobble. </p><p>"Fuck yea I did." Antebellum's smirks at Thomas.</p><p> "It was very much enjoyable yes." Thomas says in a smart ass tone. </p><p>"Come on," Clementine offers her hand to Thomas, "shower timmeee." Thomas accepts her hand and gets off the bed. Clementine kisses him on the cheek and Antebellum on top of her head. They don't bother to put clothes on since they were the only people who lived in the bunker and they headed off to the shower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>